


The Best Laid Plans

by markymark261



Series: Gamut [3]
Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markymark261/pseuds/markymark261
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started in the Silver Age, and Agamemno had everything planned out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Laid Plans

Like Agamemno's name, it started with _a game_.

He came up with a crazy plan to rule the universe, swapping the Injustice Gang's minds with that of the Justice League, and sending them to collect three weapons with which he could rule the universe. Of course that plan failed, just like he knew it would.

That was just a game, a means to an end, and now his plan had reached fruition, he was trapped inside the power battery, just where he wanted to be.

It would take him a while, maybe eons, but he'd used his ability for shaping inanimate matter, create a body for himself out of the battery, wield its power. He could wait forever if need be, he was nothing if not patient.

That was when he detected that he was not alone within the power battery. Another being was there, another being as old as time. The creature known as Parallax.

He knew Parallax was sleeping, but he knew that one day the monster would awake. Agamemno had thought that waiting was the one thing he was good at, but now each second seemed to last forever as he spent each moment imagining what would happen on that inevitable day.

Like Agamemno's name, it ended with a "No!"

_**The End** _


End file.
